The Truth of My Creation, a rayman fanfic
by RaymanOriginsandCookies
Summary: The Bubble Dreamer, Polokus, is visited by God. He is told to tell everyone the "truth" of his creation


Rated E for Everyone who can understand. To all you other Christians: God never really talked to Polokus, but I am pretending he did. No offense. Don't take this seriously. Rayman is still a good game.

"How dare you call yourself the creator of the Glade of Dreams, when it was I, who created you and gave you your power! When I was the one who asked for the oath that you have surely forgotten!" a voice like thunder boomed. The Bubble Dreamer, Polokus open his eyes and looked around. A figure was in front of him. He was so bright; the Bubble Dreamer couldn't make out what it was. "Who are you?" the Bubble Dreamer called out. "I am God, your creator, who gave you your power to create." The Bubble Dreamer remembered who he was and fell face down on his face. "Lord, what have I done?" said the Bubble Dreamer. "You have forgotten about me and have token so much pride in something I helped you do. Do you remember that you asked me for this? I had so much compassion for your loneliness that I agreed to give the power. I had also asked that would make an oath, that when you were done making your creation, you would tell them about me. But you have forgotten." The Bubble Dreamer trembled. "Do not be afraid, I still love you." The Bubble Dreamer calmed down. "Lord, what should I do?" God answered. "When wake up this morning you shall tell them. I am giving you a second chance." The Bubble Dreamer bowed again. "Let Your will be done."

It was a peaceful morning in the Glade of Dreams. Rayman and the gang were resting up from their long journey. They all dreamed about what happened. While a breeze lightly blew over them, a leaf from the tree landed on Rayman's nose. Rayman fluttered his eyes open and looked at his best buddy, Globox. "Uhn…Good Morning…Globox." said Rayman as he rolled over. He looked at everyone who was still asleep. He smiled and thought how nice they looked all cuddled together. He turned around and headed towards the inside of the tree were The Bubble Dreamer lived. His real name was Polokus, but he was called the Bubble dreamer because of his tendency to dream through bubbles. He looked up at the jolly, good-hearted elderly "Glute" blowing bubbles out of his pipe. "Hi, Bubble Dreamer." said Rayman. "Hello, Rayman, my good friend." said The Bubble Dreamer. "Come here, I want to show you something." Rayman followed the Bubble Dreamer as he climbed out of the tree onto a limb. The Bubble Dreamer sat down. "Rayman, what do you see?" he said. Rayman looked out into the horizon and saw the most beautiful sunset he ever saw. "Wow! A sunset!" said Rayman. "It's so beautiful!" Rayman looked at the Bubble Dreamer. The Bubble Dreamer smiled. "What else do you see?" Rayman looked and saw the entire Glade of Dreams. He could see from the Jibberish Jungle all the way to the Sea of Serendipity. "My creation is so beautiful, is it not?" said the Bubble Dreamer. Rayman smiled. He knew the Bubble loved his creation and loved being around them. "It's sad that sometimes I get nightmares that foil my creation." said the Bubble Dreamer. "I don't understand why it happens. Every time I dream, a new creation is made. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad. A bad dream makes monsters and horrible stuff. " The Bubble Dreamer looked at Rayman. "I'm so sorry about having to get you up to save the world. If I didn't have nightmares, I won't cause this to happen." Rayman wondered about this. "Bubble Dreamer, if you have the capable to create the Glade of Dreams, why can't you stop having nightmares?" Rayman looked up at his friend. The Bubble Dreamer pulled on his beard a little. "Because Rayman, I'm not perfect. Because I'm not perfect, bad stuff like nightmares happens to me." Rayman turned his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. The Bubble Dreamer sighed. "Rayman, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago. In fact everyone needs to know this, including the nymphs." The Bubbled Dreamer looked at Rayman. "Go get everyone and meet me back here." Rayman left the tree, wondering what the Bubble Dreamer needed to tell everyone about. The Bubble Dream watched as he left. He looked at his pipe. "It's time they know the real story of "my" creation."

To be Continued...


End file.
